1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a hexagonal driver and, more particularly, to a multifunctional hexagonal driver including a ratcheting mechanism.
2. Prior Art
Socket wrenches, including a drive tool and socket, are commonly used to turn fasteners, such as nuts and bolts. A first end of the socket is placed over the bolt and the drive tool is inserted into a second socket end. A user then applies force directly to the drive tool for rotating the bolt.
A standard socket set includes a number of sockets each having different first end sizes for accommodating a variety of sizes of bolt heads and other like fasteners. Commonly, the sockets are dimensioned according to the common sizes of fasteners, such as the metric or English systems. The second socket end attaches to the drive tool and may have a variety of sizes, depending upon the manufacturer, year of manufacture, first socket end dimensions, and the like. Each of the second ends is substantially rectangular in shape, but there are no standardized sizes or dimensions. Regardless, all these components, including the sockets themselves and the socket wrench, consume a considerable amount of space within an individual's work area.
Furthermore, a lot of time can be wasted in trying to figure out which socket must be used on a particular hexagonal nut or bolt and then fitting the correct socket onto the wrench. This results in loss of productivity for individuals using the conventional socket wrench at their workstation or wherever they may be performing their task. With a large number of loose sockets it is also possible to easily drop and loose a particular sized socket as the individual is performing their task, thus resulting in the necessity to replace the lost socket which can be expensive in the long run.
Accordingly, a need remains for a multi-functional hexagonal driver in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a driver that has a convenient multi-function design, is portable and easy to store, cost-effective, and results in considerable time savings when used. Such a wrench eliminates the need to switch between drivers, saving time and improving productivity. The present invention will be appreciated by professional trades-people as well as do-it-yourselfers.